Log Horizon Scartooth's story
by Scartooth330
Summary: Another telling of Log Horizon


What is this Elder Tales. Wow this nothing like how staring a computer screen. I have to get work better log out. Wait its gone the log out bottom. It seems the traped us here. Maybe its like that Show SAO eh. Oh well hey wonder whose online. Lets see Crusty ,Floki eh Ganta and Ginta. Those two were a handful. Wait HOLO made it on

[Direct line]

" Hello Scartooth suprising that just now called me. I mean considering That technology in this world we are married" says Holo

"I sorry just now thought to look my friend list. Ok let meet up in Nakasu" I says

In Elder Tales Marriage between players allow didn't gain much. Except they get a Shared inventory and a Share bank Account. So on top of there own bank and inventory they could make money faster.

I am an Assassin sub class Chef. Holo is Bard with sub class of Merchant. It was always easy to trick people of the land back in the day. by selling them low quality food. I would make the food and Holo would sell it.

[ outskirts of Nakasu]

"Scartooth you made it in to the game my friend. Oh please tell me to recognize me. Its me Azwel your best friend or did forget about me" says Azwel.

" No I didn't forget. I was just on my way to meet up with Holo join Azwel and we will have lunch when we meet up with Holo" I say.

"There only one problem with that. When make your food off using the menu it has no flavor. I tried to cook some and it taste like shit"

" Well we're at the place me and Holo agreed to meet. And maybe I should try to make food. My sub class was chef after all only problem if I have no ingredients." I say

" Here I have some raw meat in my inventory. I tried cooking it but it melted and turn your purple glob of shit. Oh and you are aware Holo is behind you right" says Azwel.

"Fuck you Azwel Why are always such Spazatron. And yea the food does taste like shit. Wait Azwel look Senji food did not become a shit blob. Maybe that's the key a cooking skill allows you to actually cook in this game now. However you have to actually do it" says Holo

"So does that mean that my sub-class work to. if I actually tried doing it.. I might need to get some ingredients to make some alcohol then" says Azwel.

"Wait! You mean to tell me all this time you could have been doing something useful" says Holo

"What do mean useful. Senji tell you Hagbeast shut her damn mouth" says Azwel.

" Hagbeast is the best insult you can come up with. You really suck I have no words for how bad you suck" says Holo.

"Holo come now stop his small brain can't take to many insults. Sadly it overloads" I say

"Your the world worst friends" says Azwel.

"Senji he says that but he would be lost with out us" says Holo.

Looking at Holo for the first time in this world is different. She is a Fox Tail with beautiful Auburn hair tail and ears. And eyes the color of a blood moon. Her breast seem to somewhere between a mid to high BCup. And the sharp fangs just add to her beauty. She is wearing a pink dress that go to her knees. She has on leather boots that go up a lilittle past her shins.

" Senji what the hell are you staring at me like that for" says Holo

" Well in this world I it like i am seeing you for the first time. And I actually a seeing you for the first time. Sorry if I am staring your just pretty"I say

" Oh well at least you're satisfied. Meanwhile I have ugly bald man. Please don't take it the wrong way I'm only"

" Well please don't hit me for this but Holo you're actually kind of cute you're actually kind of cute. However Scartooth is hideous as hell. and on a different note if cooking and other skills seem different. Maybe we should see how fighting works" says Azwel

We soon found fighting was the exact same as all the other skills. In order to properly fight now you ask me to physically do the attacks.

"Holo,Azwel we can't treat this like a game anymore. If you to didn't realize It already we can't log out. This world is our new reality... In the real world I am 24 and worked at Mc' Randall's. So In this world you can see why I picked Chef subclass. What about you 2" I say.

" Well in the real world I am 22 and I worked at Pizza Shack I was a cashier. I pick merchant because I thought it be fun" says Holo.

" Me I am 35 I run a bar in the real world" says Azwel.

" Ahhh Scartooth The Death Walker. I see your still hanging with these 2. Holo its always a pleasure. Azwel aaahh nice to see you" says A Voice.

" Oh so they get a proper introduction and it a pleasure. I get nice see you. No love for the Booze making mage" says Azwel.

" That's because loves you we only talk because you have your uses" says Holo.

" Brom What do want" says Scartooth.

" Well you still have not joined a guild. I was wondering if you want to join me" says Brom

"Thanks for the offer but I am not interested" I say

"Well my friend you can always trust me to have you back. So have you learned anything interesting about this world" says Brom.

" Yes in order to do certain things you need the required skill. For instance you can't just cook without having the cooking skill. or naturally merchants will be better at selling things. And now the only way to get alcohol in this world would from Brewmasters" I say

" so as far as you know does anybody else know this secret besides three of you" says Brom

" No!! Of course we should probably take into account that there are other cities with players. And it won't take them long to figure that out too. We should use this to our advantage. By that I mean Market this while we still can. But need something we can sell. In the real world use to work in a Pizza restaurant. So lets sell pizza but we need a name for our Pizza shop" I say.

"This may be a long shot but my guilds name is The Galaxy Moon Pirates. So we could call it Galaxy Moon Pizza" says Brom.

"That works I think your guild should be the one to run it" I say.

"Ok I will begin preparations" says Brom.

To Be continued...


End file.
